New Girl- A Interactive Smosh Games Fanfiction
by TheSmoshyArtist
Summary: Brook Everett has loved video games ever since she was 5. Now as an adult with no define career choice she goes for the thing she loves, video games. She now has a chance to work on a big gamer channel on YouTube and now has a chance to be the New Girl. There is no choices for 1-9 because those were all done on Deviantart, Quotev and Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

I walk in the building most likely sweating already with my hair stuck on my fore head. I was never good under pressure, especially in this case. This is something I been hoping for since September, a position in the Smosh games cast.

Even before Smosh Games I've been a gamer girl, my favorites game is most likely Skyrim since Open World games are my my absolute passion! Still I always love a good Nintendo game like Mother 3, Never played it? It is only available in Japan, I payed about 90 bucks to get it shipped. I also like WoW. cause who can't love a good roleplaying game? Also I wanted to play video games all day long when I was a child and growing up never stopped me!

I quickly walk into the bath room to try to fix my hair and make sure I am not too sweaty, I don't want them to think I am all sweaty. I also need to try to break out of my bubble a little. When I meet normal people I usually freeze, but these people I think of like celebrities, Oh God! don't screw up! I need to calm myself and fast I am number 16 and when I walked in here it was at 13.

"15!1" A recognizable voice said, it was obviously Ian, since I can hear it from the bathroom. I splash water in my face and make sure my voice is not crackly, I need a nice speaking voice to show them I don't sound like a teenage boy going through puberty. After doing my precautions I get back out into the waiting room and sit back in this chair. A young blonde girl goes out with a angry face when the same voice calls out "16!1". Oh god I can't do this, No I cannot lose my confidence now I must do it for the sake of my fangirlyness! I stand up and walk into the room, before I even fully got in I was going to squeal! I already saw all of them! God I am going to do great! I walk into the room and stand in front of a table with the friends of my dreams!

I smile at them while Anthony says "Hello number 16. In case you don't know we will go into the table, My name is Anthony and Bowl-Haircuts Suck!1" Ian goes next with a obese mans voice saying "My name is Ian." David throws his hands into the air and says "LASERCORN" Mari is up next and uses a cute Japanese accent "Mari-Kun!1" She says with a peace sign close to her face. Matt brings his head up after he was... sleeping? I didn't people could be that boring. "Sohinki." he said in lazy voice. Last and possibly least is Joshua. "Jovenshire" and he waves to me. I laugh quietly at their introductions.

"Okay we are going to each ask you a question and you are going to give us you honest opinion. We will start with the end of the line," " Joven you first" He said in a obvious voice

He ignored Anthony and asked me "If you can live a day in a video game, What game would you be in?" He said looking un amused, I hope he is not like this because of me.

"Paper Mario because as long as I stay away from scissors I will be god. Also so I could jump of cliffs without dying" I said while moving my hands in big motions making shapes and flaing.

He writes something down and I turn towards Sohinki "What would you do in a Zombie Apocalypse with us?"

I think with my tongue sticking out of my mouth "I probably find a Walmart because I could stand on the roof and snipe them. And if I had to choose one to eat it would probably be Joven because he seems like the one who would screw us over," I put a poker face on while he smiles and write something down. "She already made fun of Joven," He uses a samurai voice " You learn fast, young one" I laughed a little with the others and I bow to him "Thank you master" I said very fast.

I now turn to Mari looking down at her paper and asks me "What Pokemon would you be if you could?" I smile at this question, and I say "Eevee because I am full of surprises or maybe squirtle so I could Squirtle on those Jiggly-Puffs" I wink while they laugh at my joke. Is that good? OKAY, new way to answer questions, entertain them.

Now to Lasercorn's question, his face was really red, maybe from laughing. "What weapon would you use in every game?" I think hard about this one and say with a smirk on my face "A chainsaw launcher or A dildo sword to see what you with those balls" He looks down and starts laughing at the floor and I look towards Ian.

"If we made you make lunch what would you make us?" He said looking in my eyes. "Probably whatever I find in the nearest trash can and call it 'British Food'" I said smiling "It is true quality" I said In a really bad British accent. And he writes something on his clipboard. What is on those damn things?

The last question comes from Anthony "Would you rather eat anothers person toenail or have to go in to a pool of wax?" I can't think of a good answer for this "Probably the toe-nails, waxing is fucking painful" Joven shoots his hands up "Some one gets it!" Anthony looks at me and he says "Well we will see the results of the People, but this time starting with me. I say that you would fit in here well and you did give good answers so I give you a..," And he turns his clipboard towards me and it says "Yes" I smile and look over to Ian.

"I am not good at speech's so I am just going to copy Anthony and just show my answer" He turns to show me another yes, I already got two yes'? Wow I am doing better than I was expecting and I only need four to get in and I turn hopefully to Mari.

"Finally! A girl I finally like! Most of the people who came here were guys and I thought we really needed another girl in this crew, since I am the only one. And you references shows you already have knowledge of us. So you get another yes." She didn't turn her paper, from here I can see it is a TARDIS, A whovain eh? I will like her.

"I copied Mari so I just gave you a yes" He smiles at me "Welcome young Padiwan" ... EEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMG OMG OMG I AM GOING TO BE ON SMOSH GAMES~! EEEEE OMG THIS IS LIKE BEING A STARSHIP RANGER, BUT 12 TIMES BETTER!1 Wait calm down you don't want them to think your... SCREW THAT! I jump up in the and kept doing it waiting to freeze, but It won't work and they are laughing again. I love their laughs and I know this will be a great experience.

Sohinki looks at me with a smile and He states "We just went a full interview without knowing your name" I smiled "Oh yeah my name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sohinki looks at me with a smile and He states "We just went a full interview without knowing your name" I smiled "Oh yeah my name is..." I do a dramatic pause, I don't know why it makes me look cool "Brook" I smiled after this and everything else. I can't stop, really my face is stuck.

"Well Brook you need to get used to this place because this is your new home." Said Ian "Since we are most likely going to lock you into a closet" Wait WTF! "Just kidding~!" I laugh and say "Oh lol I thought you were going to molest me" I laugh a little more and Anthony whispers very loudly "How did she know?" I stared at them strangely and Mari yells "You two are being fucking creepy creeps!" And I step in "Yeah, um continue please"

"Oh yeah, Um we want you to come in on Saturdays or Sundays for your choice of a show, we will call you later to talk about it and also you have to come to Game Bang, and any other shows that you want to come on with the guys." Anthony picks up his sharpie and throws it towards the guys on the end. "Also we will ask you to come on a Lunchtime with Smosh to introduce yourself to the fans. Well, that is all you need to know, GET OUT OF OUR FACES, which means you can go." I nodded and waved good bye leaving quickly and ran into the bathroom and squealed as quietly as I could. And try to calm down after about three minutes I walk out of the bathroom I walk into the once filled hallway and see that this place actually pretty weird looking. I mean there is like no ceiling, and...

"You really shouldn't spend to much time in there, it is the only bathroom here and there is probably things under rotting the toilet." Said a voice from behind. I turn around to see Joshu- Joven, I should probably call him by that name instead of his name, it makes me sound kind of weird. "Oh, I didn't notice, well it did smell really funny" I shrugged and he chuckled. "I think we all noticed," he said. "Ha," I look down and I say "Well, I think I am going home now, see you later." He waves and I walk outside and get into my car. Next On to do list: Wait for Thursday.

*Two Days Later*

I wake up to the sound of a alarm clock going of, I usually wouldn't use them, but this time it was really important. I run down the stairs as fast as I could, I was also trying not to wake up Angela since she would most likely get pissy for waking her up this up, but hey who wouldn't. I rush through my morning routine since I could never imagine being late on my first day, well not my first day, but first impression. I look at Ian's text again, it says:

Hey Brook,

Come to our house at 8 and we will go somewhere

It is about 7:45 so I set out on my journey since I am walking they don't live that far away anyways so I might as well get some exercise. After a 13 minute walk I was at their house, I was so eager I ran up the door and rung the bell like 18 times. Even after Anthony answers, I still ring the bell and he just is staring at me while I was ringing the bell. I finally noticed he was there and I stopped and said "Hey! I was totally not ringing the door bell," "Sure you weren't" I walk into the house trying my best not to fangirl. Ian walked in the room. "Oh Brook is here good, we can just go now" he said.

"Oh okay" I smiled and followed them into the garage and instantly me and Anthony race to the passenger seat. I totally won, he did trip on purpose. Well we start driving to a location and Ian turns on the camera. "Brook what time is it?" Ian asks. "Lunchtime?" I say and he turns the camera to Anthony "LUNCHTIME WITH SMOSH". Ian throws the camera to Anthony and he says "So where are we eating, special guest Brook?" he turns the camera to me and I make hand motions in the air while saying "Well I was hoping for a fancy french place with violins and singers" He says "Is that girl for Mexican?" I turn around to him "Yup!"

Honestly we had some funny conversations,but they were probably getting cut anyways, and we just got back from the taco bell and we sit around the table and the camera is on me. "Brook, this is the biggest choice in your life will you sit next to me or Ian?" Anthony said. "Well I would prefer to sit on the table, but I'll sit on... Ian's side since he learned how to use nice smelly shit on him". Anthony sniffles at this choice, but I sit down. "Anyways," he says in a gangster voice "Why are you here?" "Well I am Brook, AND I AM YOUR... New host on Smosh games, Which means You guys get another video on Saturdays~!"

"After eating and twitter questions, what would you rate this meal?" I make a funny face and say "12 glasses of goat milk out of 19." "Bye!" we all said and Ian yells "BITCH"

After we finished the episode we all sit around the table and we all starting talking about our own life's. Like Anthony's girlfriend and the time I was dressed up as Waldo for a week. "Well we all have to be good friends so we all should go bowling or something" Says Ian. "I second that!" I yell and Anthony says "Well we can Invite one other person, What about you pick Brook?" And I smile "Well I think


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished the episode we all sit around the table and we all starting talking about our own life's. Like Anthony's girlfriend and the time I was dressed up as Waldo for a week. "Well we all have to be good friends so we all should go bowling or something" Says Ian. "I second that!" I yell and Anthony says "Well we can Invite one other person, What about you pick Brook?" And I smile "Well I think ..." God I love my dramatic pauses "Maybe... Sohinki?" I didn't really get to know him or any of the others, but he looks like the one who would drop a bowling ball on his shoe.

"Okay we will call him, actually he has no social life so we can just pick him up" Anthony says and I yell "TO THE BATMOBILE" and I run out into the car and Ian was already in the passenger seat, Damn I already lost. I settle into the back seat of the car while they start driving.

After a about ten minutes of riding in the backseat and us singing Single Ladies with Mexican accents we end up at Sohinki's place. This place is... Nice? I don't know what to call it but Ian goes in to get him leaving me with Anthony. "You know he is single." Anthony states. "Cool for him?" I say. Really do I need to know this? Well whatever Ian comes back with Sohinki. "Sorry it took us so long." Ian Says, while getting back into the passenger seat. "Yes Ian waiting 5 minutes was really horrible" I don't usually use Sarcasm, but when I do it is for a taco. Sohinki sat to the seat next to me and says "Hey,". "Hi." Simple conversation? He must be slow today or something.

After our conversation about how many people are requesting minecraft we end up at a small bowling ally. Wow this place is creepy, Am I sure they are not selling me drugs? Whatever we walk into the alley and we get bowling shoes. "You know it is a great day when A chick has a bigger shoe size than me" Sohinki says as I get my size 11's "Well you what big feet mean, actually apparently you wouldn't" I say and Ian and Anthony start laughing and Sohinki looks at the ground as his ear turns red.

We all sit down at the table while Anthony types all our names in as 'Sex God', 'Bowlhead', 'Sokinky' and 'Clownshoes'. We watch as Anthony starts out with strikes, Ian keeps throwing the 4 pound ball at the pins, Sohinki throws his bowling ball like a girl and I can't even roll the ball. After the first games (Which Anthony won) we take a break and we get some food. Sure it is bowling alley food and it is like buying sushi from a gas station but who cares. I order first because I just wanted a soda. When I get my cup and fill it up I sit at the table by our lane and I wait for the guys come back. Here comes Ian, then Anthony, then Sohinki. I walk over to help them with there trays by taking one of Anthony's , but before I could help out I see blue. Sohinki just dropped his slurpee on me! UGH, what will I do now?


	4. Chapter 4

We all sit down at the table while Anthony types all our names in as 'Sex God', 'Bowlhead', 'Sokinky' and 'Clownshoes'. We watch as Anthony starts out with strikes, Ian keeps throwing the 4 pound ball at the pins, Sohinki throws his bowling ball like a girl and I can't even roll the ball. After the first games (Which Anthony won) we take a break and we get some food. Sure it is bowling alley food and it is like buying sushi from a gas station but who cares. I order first because I just wanted a soda. When I get my cup and fill it up I sit at the table by our lane and I wait for the guys come back. Here comes Ian, then Anthony, then Sohinki. I walk over to help them with there trays by taking one of Anthony's , but before I could help out I see blue. Sohinki just dropped his Slurpee on me! UGH!

I look down and see that it is all over my shirt! Damn It! It even got in my bra! What the hell! The obvious thing to do is get my revenge, so I take Ian's Slurpee and dump it all over Sohinki, before I could see his reaction I run to the bathroom and lock the door. I look at myself and see the Slurpee all in my hair and now my shirt is going blue forever. Did I realize what I just started? Yes. Do I care? Definitely not.

As soon I get some of the Slurpee of me, I went back to the lane we were at and walk right pass Sohinki and walk up to Anthony "I think I am going to leave" Even before he could respond I walk out and I hear him yell "You don't have a ride!" Who cares? I have legs. Ugh I am so not ready for tomorrow. I thought that me and Sohinki be like "Ista-BFFS", but why is this guy so awkward? Does he not do good around diffrent people or was he normally like this off camera? I guess I am going to find out over time...

When I wake up I get chills as my phone vibrates on the charger. I quickly get up to see who it is, it is Davi- Lasercorn. It basically says "Hey Brook! We need down here at the HQ so come ASAP" from David Moss. I quickly start to get ready. After I eat some toast I get into the shower and get similar chills as yesterday... I will try not to think about the little bastard. I get my gym bag and head out the door.

When I get there I can see that it is only Lasercorn, Joven and Midget is there. Well I am glad and sad that Ian and Anthony aren't there because nobody knows besides me and Sohinki. That is good, that is good. I will hope he didn't tell them. I walk into the games room and see them and I wave and said "I AM HERE YOUR LIFE IS BETTER NOW!" I say "Hey!" I say while I give Lasercorn and Joven brofists and I walk pass Sohinki. Joven announces "Okay so we are going to play some Worms, but since Lasercorn and Sohinki are almost always together" I chuckle at this "Lasercorn will be with me" I stop chuckling as soon as I heard this, He wouldn't do this on purpose right? Who knows? I get really quiet and say "Oh, Sure" and I look down as I sit down in-front of Sohinki and Joven starts the introduction.

As we start to play the game the first round was really boring and the other two won, they were enthusiastic,but me and Sohinki were really quiet and there was a lot of awkward silences when he wasn't giving me an commands. I didn't really want him to play because since I knew nothing about leadership and I never really played this game to much. I hate how the other two are oblivious to us too. Can't they tell we do not agree. Well the next round starts now. "Okay Brook you need to throw a grenade at that worm" said Sohinki. "That would be really stupid since that will set off the mine next to me smart ass" I sneer at him. He says this really quickly "Well sometimes we need to make sacrifices!" "Well the turn is already over!" I yelled "Well if you lis-" "No your going to shut up, SWITCH Shit Shit Shit I still don't the weapons what am I going to tell him "Click on the green penis"? I started to tell him "Run away from that guy" "Why would I? He is about to die, do you know how to play this game? Obviously not." I clench my fist while the other two finally notice and i say "Do me a favor and jump into water!" and we are staring at each other without moving our angry eyes off of each other. Before he could say anything else I get out of my chair and walk towards the other two "I am really sorry, there is a child in here, I will be in the snack room if you need me" and I Storm out of the room dragging my heels on the floor.

(*Sohinki's POV*)

I watch her as she storms out of the room. I try to say something, but Lasercorn cuts me off. "Dude what did you do?" And I try to explain the story of what happen at the bowling alley without one of them making some stupid noise. "Why didn't you just say you were sorry? Chicks dig that" Says Joven. I ignore his comment and say "Well before I did try,but she just poured Ian's drink on me" The two start laughing, well thanks guys. " I tried to tell her sorry before we started recording, but she was ignoring me. It's like I want to be her friend, but I guess she thinks I smell weird or something". Joven says "Well I think you should go to the snack room." "Yeah leave me alone in a room with her?" "That's how I proposed" Lasercorn said while drinking some water. " I am trying to say sorry not ask her to marry me" David said that chicks digged it or whatever, but now I was trying to think of how I can say sorry. I leave while Joven was ranting about how I could say sorry, but I just walk out and start walking to the door and knocked.

(Back to Brook)

I was eating a bag of chips while sniffling. I wasn't really the crying type,but a week ago this guy was my idol, but now I feel like a little piece of shit. I hear somebody knock on the door, I wipe my eyes and say "Who is it?" Trying to not use my awkward high voice. "It is me" A voice said which was probably Matt. What to do, What to do?


	5. Chapter 5

I was eating a bag of chips while sniffling on the counter. I wasn't really the crying type,but a week ago this guy was my idol, but now I feel like a little piece of shit. I hear somebody knock on the door, I wipe my eyes and say "Who is it?" Trying to not use my awkward high voice. "It is me" A voice said which was probably Matt. What to do, What to do? I t-think i'll let him in. It not really my building and the door isn't even locked. "Uh... Come In?" I say while wiping some tears from my eyes. I stare at my knees while he walks in, god I do not want to deal with this right now. "Um... Hi" I hear him say, wow you make me cry and that's what I get? I stay silent, I don't need to say anything, I didn't do anything wrong. I waited for him to say something still looking at the floor.

"You know what... I am sorry" I look up to him to see he was staring at the floor too, I don't know what to say to him or if I even want to say anything, but I might still listen to him. Actually I will not say anything! I have did nothing wrong and he will be the one apologizing to me, like he is. Whatever I am not saying anything, end of story. He continues saying "I was trying to give Ian his smoothie and I tripped on my shoelace..." Wait why is talking about that is that why he thinks I am mad, Oh that makes sense! I thought he kind of just hated me so I guess that made me kind of insecure. ".. and then you came here to play wi-" he trys to say, but I cut him off by saying "You think I am mad at you for that?" He rubs the back of is head and says "Isn't that why you hate me?" I laugh a little "I don't think I hate you, I thought you hated me."

"I don't think I hate you either" He said. My whole opinion on this guy changed in the matter of seconds, now he is actually really sweet thinking of his apology, that most guys wouldn't even do and that he even attempted is really cool, people have told me I am kind of scary when I am angry, but he survived. "So maybe we can be bros now?" I ask him. "Yeah, I think so". Well I go into a hug, wait that is way to awkward I was just pissed at this guy. Well I back up a little and give him a fist pound. "So maybe we should tell the others that we are good now, especially the Smosh guys" I say getting off my counter. "Yeah maybe we should they were really confused after you left." We walk out into the hallway towards the guys gaming room. We walk into the room and Joven and Lasercorn is staring at us. I sit down on the extra office chair which I am claiming as mine and I say "Don't worry were good now". "Well are we going to have to rerecord or are you guys going to edit everything out later?" I say, I don't care what they're thinking about right now, but they visibly very slow. After a while Lasercorn finally answers with "Yeah I don't really feel like playing. Oh yeah, guys we need to record the game bang tomorrow, so we all need to be at the Smosh building at 2, Okay?" Joven gives him a thumbs up, Sohinki say sure and I make a loud annoyed noise even though I am way to excited for this. OMG first game bang! I hope we play something good!

I wake up this morning ecstatic for what we are doing, we it not really morning since it is like 12, but who cares~! I take my morning shower, but I take like 30 minutes because I am trying to waste time. I make some breakfast, just an glass of Orange juice and some toast. I think I am going to leave early, I get my car keys and set out.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up this morning ecstatic for what we are doing, we it not really morning since it is like 12, but who cares~! I take my morning shower, but I take like 30 minutes because I am trying to waste time. I make some breakfast, just an glass of Orange juice and some toast. I think I am going to leave early, I get my car keys and set out. This makes me wonder what are we going to play. I hope we aren't playing a singing or dancing game because I would kick their asses (Lol not really). Maybe we are playing a Wii U game, I never used one, but It looks cool for playing a game. Well whatever happens, this will be totally awesome. I love how I live down here because for the others it kind of a distance to get to the studio, but I live right by it. I walk in and the three guys are here, but the others aren't I guess. "Hey!" Lasercorn says, the other two turn around and say hello. "Hiya~! So kind of curious what are you three looking at?" I say walking towards what they were staring at, but Joven and Sohinki block the way. "Don't look! It is for today's punishment!" Says Lasercorn. I look at the two guys covering the Item and I smile and say "Well you guys better hide it well~!" After I say that I turn around and say "I give you to the count of 50 to hide it, starting Now!" I hear their footsteps going away suddenly and coming back calmly. I turn around to see their all there. "Good job, now what are we playing today?" I say. Sohinki says "We are playing slender since people won't shut up about it." "Well I am awesome at horror games..." I said in my squeaky voice, Damn Why must I be a terrible liar~! In reality, I am scared shitless. I hate horror and jump scares with a deep burning passion. There is a 12/13 chance that I will piss myself. I sit down on a office chair and wait for Mari, Ian and Anthony, I turn on my music and get lost.

About 15 minutes later Mari, Ian and Anthony have arrived and we all sit down and start the introduction. "GAME BANG!" We all yell. "Okay this week we are playing slender, SO STOP REQUESTING IT! We the player alone and look back on the recording to see what they got. We will determine a loser by who has the least pages and we will leave out the punishment to the end." Says Ian. "And this time around we will let Mari go first." Mari has shocked face "Shit! Why me first?" "Ladies first?" "She is a lady too" Mari points to me. "Yeah, but she doesn't seem to girly." I gasp at the statement and then I laugh, "You know me so well." Mari stops complaining and gets into the gamer chair well everyone leaves and Lasercorn turns the lights out and I say to the crowd "Isn't this a little harsh? Like she probably never played the game before, sure it will be funny, but she at least could have gone last." "Well none of us wanted to go first, so yeah" Sohinki says. Wow these people are bigger sissies than I am. "Well I am not going second then"

I sit through a bunch of screams and loud noises when Mari, Lasercorn, Ian, Sohinki, Anthony and Joven played. Mari got two pages, Lasercorn got five, Ian got three, Sohinki got four, Anthony got three also and to my surprise, Joven got seven. Okay all I need is too get three pages and my ass will be fine. I walk into the room receiving a good luck from Joven and I sit down and press the space bar. I start to walk around the place, it is really fucking boring if you ask me, like it is just trees... Is that a truck. I walk by it and see their is a note that says 'Can see, no eyes', I take it and turn around to the trees and walk again. I am having a boring time playing this game, why is my phone ringing? I look down at it and see my roommate, Angela texted me. I read it without putting my fingers of the W button. It says 'Do you need anything I am going to the...' Then my headphones screech with the sound of a door slamming "OH SHIT!" and then the screen got fuzzy. "Is that it?" Well, I guess I tell them I am done. I walk out of the room real quick and tell them I am done. We all sit down into the room while Anthony announces the standings. "Well we kind of had a shocker this week, let us start from the bottom, The Ultimate Loser is our new friend Brook with one page," "WOOO" I yell "Mari got two,Then me and Ian got three, Sohinki got four, Lasercorn with five, and Shockingly Joven won with Seven pages." I clap slowly and the others join. "Well thanks for the support guys" Joven said with sarcasm in his voice. "Well now our loser Brook will have to play until she gets Joven's score" I interrupt him "Wait what? That will take me like 84 years!" "Well maybe Brook should start now, we will leave he alone." They all leave while I start playing again.

I have been playing for about 15 minutes, already went play 66 games and my highest score was two, god this sucks balls! Well I guess I will have to play until I get 7 so I might as well ask someone to get my toothbrush. The darkness of the room fills my brain since the only light source is the game I am playing. Okay Brook it is super focused mode time! I stare into the screen and start the game over.

After struggling to play the game and nearly wetting myself twice, I have gotten six notes. I am unaware of my surroundings and I don't care what they might be! Come on Brook! You know you can do this! I found a water tower this must be it! I walk towards it and read the note that says 'Look behind you' I press the button, then I feel to arms around me! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! I scream as loud as I could and fall out of the chair. I look up to see a guy in a suit who is laughing at me, wait that laugh. "What the fuck man?!" I yelled at him. Joven pulled his mask and he was really red "Y-You need help up?" He said still chuckling at me. I grab his hand and pull myself up as Anthony walks in and does the outro. And then we stop recording and I got up and went to the bathroom, I didn't piss myself but I still have to go. I do my business and when I walk out I see Joven there still in his slender costume "Well it took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to wait here forever." I make no comment, he still kind of scared me shitless. "Oh you were kind of scared... yeah sorry about that" He says. "W-well I guess it is okay..." I say looking down at the floor, I don't like people seeing me embarrassed, it makes things kind of awkward. "I feel really bad... How about we go across the street to the Dairy Queen, I'll get you a ice cream." I look up at him "Dude, where is your white van with 'Candy'?" I said, then I started laughing with him. "Sure, your paying so I can't say no~!" I smile and wait for him to get changed. Hm it is nice to know we are friendly, I haven't really gotten to know Joven, I had my who incident with Sohinki and I got to know Lasercorn when he showed me around, but I only had a conversation with him by the bathroom. Well now not the time to think about this, maybe later. He finishes getting changed and we walk across the street and got our ice creams.

"I am telling you vanilla is WAYYY better than Chocolate, chocolate is like way to credited." I say while we sit in a booth. "Way to be a hipster Brook, Plus vanilla is not even a flavor it is like frozen water," He says "You mean ice, smartie. I am going to assume you also call chicken, burned meat." I say. "Tomato, Tamato," He says. I shrug and start eating my ice cream. "So what type of games do you play?" I ask him. "Well a good game is a good game, so I play whatever I think is good," He says while scoffing down his ice cream, wait did he already finish? Boys... "Well I am still stuck in the pass, you know like older games are probably my favorites... So whats something you might play?" I say to him while playing with my spoon. "Well I play a lot of Magic of the Gathering since I was a child, so being stuck in the pass could my problem too" He says chuckling at the end. "Magic of the Gathering? Never played that before, what is it like, a long platformer?" I ask him. "No, it is a card game." I cut him of "Like Pokemon?" "Like Pokemon." "Well I am a pretty big Pokemon fan, so maybe someday you can show me how to play this Magic of the gathering," I say to him and he replies "Yeah maybe someday I will," A few seconds after my phone goes off and It is Angela again 'Hey Brook, can you come home soon. I need your help with the rent.' "Sorry that was my roommate, I have to leave now Joven," I say, he cuts me of by saying "Dude you can call me Josh" I smile and say "See you later Josh." I wave to him and walk across the street to my car.

(*Jovenshire's P.O.V*)

Wow been in the building for 15 minutes and the others are already getting ready for the game bang, wow I gonna feel bad for the loser. Right now Sohinki and Lasercorn are making a portion of the video explaining the loser's "reward". See we are playing slender and they were thinking since he is apparently really scary, the winner will be in a suit and wear a mask to scare the loser while they are playing. I think it is a little bit harsh, but I shouldn't complain as long as I am not the loser...


	7. Chapter 7

Wow been in the building for 15 minutes and the others are already getting ready for the game bang, wow I gonna feel bad for the loser. Right now Sohinki and Lasercorn are making a portion of the video explaining the loser's "reward". See we are playing slender and they were thinking since he is apparently really scary, the winner will be in a suit and wear a mask to scare the loser while they are playing. I think it is a little bit harsh, but I shouldn't complain as long as I am not the loser. We still have some time, maybe I can go to the store and get some snacks or something? We will be waiting for a while in the other room while the others play. Wait someone is here. I walk towards the window to see that Brooke walking by the door, Shit!  
"Guys Brooke's coming! Hide the costume!" I say running towards the costume.  
"Dude, I don't know where to hide it! All the drawers are filled!" Says Sohinki. I can hear her foot steps from here so I just stand in front of the costume. Damn! I cover it all up, I pull Sohinki over and wait for her to come inside.  
"Hey!" Lasercorn says to Brooke in his awkward tone.  
She seems to ignore it and she says "Hiya~! So kind of curious what are you three looking at?" She comes towards the suit and we quickly stand in her way.

"Don't look! It is for today punishment." Lasercorn says, way to tell her David. You could have just said it was your dirty gym clothes or something.

"Well you better hide it well~!" Brooke says "I will give you to the count of fifty to hide it, starting now~!" We quickly scatter around trying to find a good hiding place, but we ended up putting it into the shower in the bathroom. After that we all run down the stairs as fast as we can and we try to sit around causally.

"Good job, now what are we playing today?" She said with excitement in her voice, it is weird she is always overly happy, I wonder whys she is always like that.

"We are playing slender since won't shut up about it." Says Sohinki, when I look back at Brooke her face was pale and her smile disappeared, I guess she doesn't really like horror, I am not a big fan either, but she looks terrified. It actually makes me kind of worry about her.

"Well, I am awesome at horror games..." She looks to her left when she said that, also the weird high voice doesn't help her out either. She sinks into her chair and puts her headphones in. I walk over to my seat and pull it over by hers and lightly tap her shoulder. She takes out her headphones and looks at me.

"No offense but you look like you were just ran over by a car," I say to her and she rolls her eyes.

"I just get startled easily and I don't like being scared, makes me look like I am five." She says while her cheeks go pink.

"Well I think five year old's are adorable." When I say that her cheeks go redder. Am I embarrassing her? She quickly her headphones back in and the next few minutes will be filled with silence

Even though we weren't positive that I was going win we needed to make it seem like I have. I am the only one who would fit in the slender suit and if I didn't win people would ask why didn't Lasercorn get into the suit or something like that. In reality I not even going to play slender, everyone but the girls know about it. It is funny hearing the others scream it is just great that I don't have to.

After everyone has played I we learned that girls can't play slender... Sadly, I have to scare Brooke, I really wanted to scare one of the guys. Well, they would know it coming so I guess it is better for the fans. But man, I am going to feel bad for her. Since she had her whole scene thing before about 'Totally being okay with horror'. Well, I guess she is going to have to deal with it, there is nothing I can do.

I quickly ran up the stairs when Brooke went back into the gaming room. I get into the slender suit and wait for the text from Lasercorn to come down. Well this is going to take forever might as well get the old game boy out and play some Pokemon.

*15 minutes later*

Wow I am already on the second gym! Wait how long has it been? I look down at my phone to see about 15 minutes, but David didn't text me? I look in my messages and then my Final Fantasy ringtone goes off. I look at the text from David, its says 'It is go time'. I quickly put my phone and other clothes in the shop rite bag and run down the stairs as quietly as I can. I past the others, Mari tries to comment, but Ian covers her mouth. I open the door slightly to see that she is focusing on the screen, I put the white mask and quietly move behind her and she is shaking. Aw how cute~! Stop it Josh, she is your co-worker. Well I guess now is a better time than any other. I take my arms and wrap them around her. Before she could react I step back and watch her react. Wow, she spazzed. I took of my mask and failed to cover my laughs. I wonder if she is mad.

"What the fuck man!" she yells at me, yup she's mad.

"Y-you need help up?" I say bringing my hand out trying my best to cover my chuckles. I pull her up and her face is extremely red, well it normally red, but like a rosy red not this weird embarrassed red. Anthony comes inside and does a quick outro. When the cameras stop recording Brooke runs out of the room towards the bathroom, I follow her since I want to get changed and maybe check on her. I wait outside the bathroom until she comes out.

"Well it took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to wait here forever." I say to her, she doesn't reply. Well I did kind of scare her badly. What to say? what to say

"Oh you were kind of scared... Yeah sorry about that" I say, wow great job Josh, you practicably make the girl shit her pants, but you say sorry like that? I would shun you if I could.

"W-well I guess it is okay..." She says ,well I guess she is fine. But, If want to be friendly with her, I think I should take her somewhere. Like where do girls like to go? Shopping? No she is a gamer, she won't care. Maybe pizza, or ice cream, there is a dairy queen across the street...

"I feel really bad... how about we go across the street to the Dairy Queen, I'll get you a ice cream." Wow Joven way to talk like a pedo.

"Dude where is your white van that says 'Candy'" I let at a kind of awkward laugh and she laughs along. "Sure,you are paying so I can't no~!" I feel a jolt of happiness in me. I feel like she doesn't really hate me, kind of like Sohinki. Well we start walking over.

"I am telling you vanilla is WAYYY better than Chocolate, chocolate is like way to credited." She says to me, well in ice cream I guess chocolate is a little over credited.

"Way to be a hipster Brook, Plus vanilla is not even a flavor it is like frozen water,"I say, wow way to sound like an idiot.

"You mean ice, smartie. I am going to assume you also call chicken, burned meat." She says to me, I like how she jokes about almost everything, also her smile is really amazing.

"Tomato, Tamato," I say and we go back to eating our ice cream and we stay silent for a little while.

"So what type of games do you play?" She asks me, it is always a hard question for a gamer. I thought about it, what would I play if I could only play game for the rest of time, I don't freaking know.

"Well a good game is a good game, so I play whatever I think is good," I say to her while I try to eat my ice cream. I am trying my best not to look like a complete idiot.

"Well I am still stuck in the pass, you know like older games are probably my favorites... So whats something you might play?" Older games huh, What game have I been playing since like forever, Magic the Gathering.

"Well I play a lot of Magic of the Gathering since I was a child, so being stuck in the pass could my problem too" I said, I let out a chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"Magic of the Gathering? Never played that before, what is it like, a long platformer?" Oh miss Brooke it is good you are hot, if you weren't I probably just leave now.

I start "No, it is a card game."

"Like Pokemon?" She says.

"Like Pokemon." I say.

"Well I am a pretty big Pokemon fan, so maybe someday you can show me how to play this Magic of the gathering," Well, at least she is interested. After she says that her phone goes of, while she looks down, I look at her dazzling green eyes, I try my best not get lost in them.

"Sorry that was my roommate, I have to leave now Joven..." She says, I quickly cut in.

"Dude you can call me Josh" I say and hope she will.

"See you later Josh." She says as she leaves. Maybe one day I could tell her how I feel...


	8. Chapter 8

Even though I might have been here for a two months now, which is not a very long time, I still cannot think of any ideas to do for my show. My show is called 'Partners Possibilities' what I would do is I would take another YouTuber and we would play a two player game, I would usually but some sort of prize and the other player would bring another prize and the winner would get them both! Also sometimes I would make up a dare instead of a prize for the loser. I already had Most of the Smosh Games Crew, Toby Turner, Kalel Cullen and many others on my show. And since it is hard to get people, when we can't we would replace it with a bonus video. I was chewing on my pen, who can I ask to come on the show? Well lets see who is on the list, Jenna Marbles? No she wouldn't bother to come here. Freddie W? He was recently here for a backseat gaming so no. I look over the list and check twitter, there is one person who sticks out, PewDiePie. I heard that he was staying in LA for a while, plus I did go to his party. Well I guess I could take him, he won't be here for a while. I don't know how I would contact him though, I think Anthony might have his number, I'll call him. I dial his number and wait for a response.

"Yellow? Who is this?" He says through the phone.

"I hope you know there is thing called caller ID I hope you figure out how the use it," He chuckles

"Hi Brook, what is the problem today?" He said, I usually only call him if there is something wrong, I would text him if I wanted to do something.

"Yo, um I was wondering if you could get me PewDiePie for my show, I saw you did somethings with him, so I hope you could ask him for me." I say playing with my hair.

"Sure I can ask him, I'll text you with his answer, mkay?"

"Mkay, see ya later Anthony." he says goodbye and I throw my phone on my bean bag chair. I look in my mirror, I look like my normal self my shoulder length light brown, with blonde highlights, same green eyes, I am 5'7, which I think is pretty tall for my family. I put on my green Legend of Zelda hoodie, some black tights and my brown short Uggs. I throw my hair on my back and I scurry down the stairs to see Angela making some food.

"Hey Angie, what ya making?" I say sitting on a stool by our counter.

"Hiya Brook, some pancakes, there some finished ones on the counter." I get up and get a plate from the pantry and grab two pancakes.

"You never cook unless something is happening, so what is up?" I say getting the maple syrup from the other cabinet.

"Nathan is moving in with us," She says cleaning the batter of her shirt. Nathan Smith, her boyfriend. He is not a bad person, actually he has been a great friend, but ever since him and Angie started going out I have been a third wheel.

"Oh that's great, I guess." I say starting to eat my pancakes. I just realized that she is all dolled up, her normal straight blond hair in a fancy bun, she is wearing a blue dress, which make her eyes pop, I guess that is why she wore it. Also she is wearing my white sandals, I would comment, but I know why she needs them, so whatever. I decide to finish my pancakes later and do a quick check up on the house.

Oh course the kitchen is dirty I will help her clean later. It has a nice orange color for the walls and light brown tiles spread on the floor. I walk into my living room, it is pretty small but it is all I need. There is lilac everything, the walls, the couch, the Kami's bed (Kami is Brook's dog, she is 8 month old white Maltese, she got her a months before she went to Smosh Games) and the Lilly's on the table. The carpet and cabinets are white and we have a regular size T.V with a Xbox, a PS3 and a Wii. I really need to get the dog hair of the lounge chair. I walk into our hallway, it is really just stairs and three doors. One leads to the living room, one leads to the bathroom and the last one leads to the laundry room. The hallway just is painted white with wood floors. I go into the laundry is just two black machines and a great amount of hampers, with the same paint and floors as the hallway. I walk in the bathroom, it is covered by blue and teal tiles and all the pluming is white. It is really clean in there and it smells like lavender. I walk out of bathroom and go up the stairs there is three rooms, my room, Angie's room and the bathroom, I only go into my room and the Bathroom. The bathroom matches the one down stairs so there is no need to check in there, so I go back into my bedroom. The walls are painted an aqua color, with a light brown wood floor. I have a bunch of book cases filled with books,manga, DVDs and of course video games. I have a queen bed with a salmon sheets, I think it is a bit girly, but hey I need somethings that are girly. I also have a white wardrobe, dresser with a big mirror and a desk with my laptop on it. I start looking out the window, soon he will be here to stay, but I will not know how to react. Well maybe I should help clean now.


	9. Chapter 9

(*Brook's P.O.V*)

I was sitting in the office with Joven waiting for PewDiePie. He was in town for VidCon, so this might be one of the only chances we had to have him on my show. Joven was trying to teach me how to play magic, but I couldn't help to daze off. I mean I don't even know what we are going to play. Maybe we should play a connect game, he doesn't really seem to play to many things far from the Kinect and indie games. So yeah, Kinect games. Well I think we have that Marvel game, no that wasn't that good of a game. We could play the Star wars game, well I don't know anything about Star Wars, I only played a bit of Battlefront two. Oh, I know! We can play Just Dance! I mean I know about and it isn't like he has a choice. I quickly start thinking things out in my head as Joven keeps talking about Magic. Okay we will pick eachother's songs, we play two each, loser does whatever, it is a full proof plan! I hear my phone go off and I take it out of my gym bag, purses are weird, it is like a sign 'Steal me I have money!'.

I look at the message, "Hey I will be there in a few minutes, see ya! -Pewds" I smile, feeling the excitement, Pewds was one of my favorite gamers and inspiration! I mean this is like totally freaking awesome.

"Sorry Josh, but I have to go set up, but you can teach me more later!" I explained as a picked my bag, he waved to me as he was picking his cards up. I film in the office, the same room that we film game bang in. Usually meaning that I would normally have to move all the chairs by myself, it wasn't hard, just tedious. There is always that rare chance that somebody is there to help me, but it is unlikely. I walk down the hallway, it is really chilly here, I guess they have the AC blasting. I walk into the room, to see that Lasercorn and Mari are finished recording, thank god.

"Oh, hey Brook!" Mari exclaimed as she was unhooking the PS3 she was using from the TV. Lasercorn turned around with a smile.

"Hi," He said as he gathered his things from the floor. "We just finished doing Mari's show; the studio is all yours."

"Thanks Lasercorn," I walk over the chairs and start pushing them off to the side. "So, what did you guys play?" I asked curiously.

"We were just playing more decayed, hey do you need help with that?" Lasercorn asked, I smiled and nodded. I think it is sad that I am not as close to these two, they are really nice and funny, maybe I should hang out with these two more often. Mari and Lasercorn pushed the other two chairs and I smile. I start hooking

"Thanks guys!" I threw my bag onto one of the chairs and I start setting up the Xbox.

"Brook, me and Lasercorn were thinking and maybe us three can hang out sometime and like get some pizza and go to the arcade later today. What do you say?" Mari asked, honestly I think it would be pretty awesome, but you never know what might come up.

"That would be awesome, but I think I'll need to get back to you guys." I say as I finish up what I was doing. Mari smiled faded and David started walking out the door.

"Okay, you can tell us later, but it is your balls if you don't show!" He gives me that iconic creepy stare that he has and I chuckle as he walks out. Mari waves as she exits, well it seems I have plans tonight. I hear my ringtone to off once again and I run up to my chair. I quickly read a text message from Pewds and I get a estatic look on my face. I text him the room number and I start setting up the cameras. This is going to be soooooo cool! I hear a knock on the door and I practically sprit there as soon as I heard it. I open the door and smile at the tall Swedish man who knocked moments ago.

"Um... Hi, my name is Brook," I said like the dork I am.

"Hey, my name is Felix, but you can call me Pewds." I knew that, but no need to correct another one of your idols Brook. I lead him into the room, strangely he smells like cheese, is that weird? I start discussing the plan was thinking of before and he was completely fine with it, he had brought a Swedish candy, is that what smelled like cheese, I actually don't want to know. So the winner gets the candy and has to make the loser wear a dress and walk around the office with a stupid accent. I like it, I start recording and I start saying the introduction while he stands there, this will be interesting.

After playing for about 17 minutes, we each done both of our songs. I did Never Gonna Give You Up and Time Warp. PewDie did Disturbia and Oops I Did It Again. After making fun of many American stereotypes and talked about how slender mans weekness was corn, I think we had a pretty funny video here. Sadly we judged by stars and we got seven stars each, so we both had to the challenge. I get two dresses that I had from a few days ago, don't ask. So, he goes up first and interrupts Lasercorn while he was playing Chivilary.

"So you come here often?" He said in the most high pitched voice I have ever heard. David looks down and starts laughing. I couldn't help giggling too. Pewds was in a silky pink dress and he put tiara on just for kicks.

"Pewdiepie, I will give you a lollipop if you leave," he says as he takes a lollipop out his drawer. Pewds shoots himself up from the seat he was on.

"YOU GOT YOUR SELF A FUCKING DEAL~!" He yelled as he ran off with the lollipop and runs away making a really awkward laugh. I start bursting out laughing when he did this, I will just edit this out later.

My turn was next, I was going to interrupt Sohinki in the middle of his DOTA game. It will be more dangerous than attacking an aligator, but it is my duty now!

I strut over to the empty office chair next to Sohinki. He doesn't even bother looking at me, he was really focused on his game. I clear my throat, no reaction. I whistle a bit, no reaction. I wave my hand in front of his face, nothing. Well, that was a big failure. I just walk away from him with my head down.

After that we both tried that Swedish candy, it was really minty, but I guess it tasted good, better than that seaweed candy Angela made me try. After this I did a quick closing and we finally end the video. Me and Pewds talked for a few minutes, he asked if I wanted to do something on his channel and I tried my best not to fangirl about it, I had to say yes. We talked a bit more and then he left to do something for the fine bros.

I walk back into the office and sit at the desk which is now mine. It is nothing much now, but soon it will awesome. I have my TARDIS nightlight and some little Nintendo figures. Link's has to be my favorite, it is just so cute~! I opened up my laptop and started editing the video, it had to be out tommorow. I hear my phone go off, wow I am popular today! This time it is Ian asking me to come over and do some Collab tonight, but I have that arcade thing to do with Mari and Lasercorn, I guess I will just go to...


	10. Chapter 10

I walk back into the office and sit at the desk which is now mine. It is nothing much now, but soon it will awesome. I have my TARDIS nightlight and some little Nintendo figures. Link's has to be my favorite, it is just so cute~! I opened up my laptop and started editing the video, it had to be out tomorrow. I hear my phone go off, wow I am popular today! This time it is Ian asking me to come over and do some Collab tonight, but I have that arcade thing to do with Mari and Lasercorn, I guess I will just go to arcade, it sounds better anyways. I quickly text back that I am already busy and throw my phone back in the bag. I run to the snack room and see David in there, scarfing down a thing of Oreos.

"Yo Corn of Laser, it turns out that I am not busy tonight, so us three can go to the arcade~!," I exclaimed as I jump onto the counter. I see him flinch and dropped the box on the floor. I hear him whisper 'Crap!' to himself and he glanced back at me.

"Woah dude, you scared me there" He gulped, as he started to pick the crumbs off the wooden floor. "Yeah that's awesome! I'll text Mari and we can go in, maybe 2 hours?" He picked up what he could and brushed the crumbs under the table. I smiled with delight and I nodded, he smiled. "Okay, I need to stop off at my house, so I will see you there!" He took the box of Oreos and his jacket and left. I looked down at my watch, it's 4:32 so I guess 6:30ish. I have plenty time, so I open the fridge and get one of the orange flavored vitamin waters that I put in there. When I closed the fridge door, I hear screech and feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump back and screamed. Holy Hilary Duff on a stick! I looked back to the figure behind me and see Joven laughing his ass off, I feel the heat rise to my face.

"Hey! That is not funny!" I semi-yelled at him and he starts wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Sorry! It just doesn't get old!" He said while having his normal walrus laugh show, I couldn't help laughing at that. I shove him a little and he finally stop laughing, still I can hear small chuckles. He takes out his "Dinner", I couldn't understand why, Dinner at 4? Strange. I decided to leave him be and just get my stuff and head back home. I walked out of the Snack Room and started heading back to the 'Batcave' as Joven calls. I waved to some clevver people on the way. I quickly gather stuff from my desk and put my hoodie on. I start humming to myself seeing that nobody else is here.

"Brook?" I hear Sohinki say from behind his desk. I face goes red once again, I turn around and glanced back at him.

"Yeah Sohinki?"

"Just making sure it was you," He said as he was behind his computer screen. I have some time, so I get my chair and roll by Sohinki and peek at what he is doing.

"Soooo, what'ya doing?" I chimed.

"I am editing a video for my channel, speaking of personal channels, do you think you will ever make one?" He asked. Actually I have never thought of that. I mean it would be the smart thing to do, right? But I would never know what to put on there besides gaming, not much of a singer, don't want to be a beauty guru, vlogging? Nah, thinking about it I wouldn't even have a place to record, I don't think my bedroom or living room would work well, with the dog, the new couple and no free space, it just isn't gonna work.

"Probably not Mattie, I would love to, but I have no room or ideas," I sighed.

"Mattie?" He said finally looking away from the computer screen and he turns towards me, grabbing a handful of Gummy Worms and started to pick at them.

"Well yeah, Matt just sounds too generic and I think Sohinki sounds like a dentist that is secretly into Taxidermy." He smiles a bit awkwardly after that.

"Anyways, how was PewDie?" I smiled.

"Awesome, he is really funny and we both sucked, so the video is pretty good~!"

"We'll that's good to hear, speaking of hearing things did Joshua tell you yet?" He said as he got back to his editing. Tell me what? Yet? What would he want to tell me?

"Tell me what?" I asked in a higher tone. God why do I always do that!

"He finally got a girlfriend, which I am surprised he didn't tell you. He was telling me all day, he always does this when he has something 'Brag worthy'" He complains as usual. Oh thank god, I thought he was going to tell m- Never mind. But that's good for him I guess.

"Seems like something Josh would do. Well, I guess you are the only single one on Smosh Games," He looks back to me, you are looking offended there Sohinki.

"We'll excuse me, Miss Brooklyn, but you are also single." He said in a over exaggerated voice.

"Okay. Okay. Sohinki calm your non existent tits." I sneered. He laughs a bit and then I hear my phone go off. I sigh and I grab my phone out of my bag. It is from Angela, she never texts me unless she wants something. 'hey brookie, can u go to the store and get me some food? dont feel like cooking'. I quickly text 'k' back.

"Who was that?" He whispers as he moves closer to look at my phone.

"My roommate, Mr. Stalker. Anyways I have to go to Walmart or something, so see you later So-Kinky." I say as I gather my things and bring my chair back to my desk. He waves quickly and he finally gets back to his editing. We have gotten way closer since that little 'Fight' we had when I first started, so it been awesome. Speaking of awesome things, I still have to go to the arcade with the others.

I walk out the door and start heading to my car. Maybe I will just get her a pizza, I am not eating it anyways so... yeah. I drive down to the Walmart at the end of the street. I quickly park and run inside. I walk into one of the first idles and grab the first frozen pizza I could find. I really wanted to go home and get ready. Who wouldn't be excited for a thing like this? I certainly would be, at the register I place the pizza on the counter and grab a pack of mint tic tacks, the best flavor. I grab my wallet out of my wallet and throw a 5 dollar on the counter, I quickly get my things scanned and grabbed my change.

When I got home I put the pizza in the freezer and put a note on the fridge for Angela. I run upstairs and start brushing my hair as I look around for the arcade tokens that I had extra from last time I went there. I dig through my closet and find them in a Ziploc Bag in the bottom of my hamper. I put them in my bag and check the time, Crap! I had like 10 minutes to get to Lasercorn's house, I pick up my keys and run to my car. Luckily it wasn't that far from my house, but still I might be a few minutes late. It should be fine though, they seem easy going.

I finally get there after 12 minutes, only two minutes late, I will be fine. I gather up my things and I lock my car, I run up to the door and ring the doorbell. I look back in the driveway, there was three cars, one might have been Mari's. Beyond the door I could hear Lasercorn and Mari, they were saying something about who should get the door. Soon after Mari opens the door and gets a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Brook! So glad you could come with us!" She says as she gives me a high-five and lets me inside. I can see Lasercorn in the kitchen, also a lady on the couch, must be his Fiance. Mari leads me into the kitchen and she picks up her bag.

"Hey Brook! I got everything I needed to do done so we can leave any second," He picks up his glasses from the counter and puts his jacket on. Mari was already ready, so we headed outside into Lasercorn's car. She takes the front seat and I take the back. We start talking about Peter Capaldi being the new doctor. We see Lasercorn waving to his Fiance and he runs up to the car and gets into the drivers seat

"Okay, we can finally can leave," He started the car and me and Mari started singing the song from the Wizard of Oz through out the whole ride. I was so excited when I finally got there, I grabbed and my bag and sprinted inside like a five year old, the others followed.

"Okay what are we going to do first?" Asked Mari as she started to cash some money for tokens.

"We could start out classy and go play some Skee Ball," Replied Lasercorn, Mari turns her head towards me and I nod.

"Okay, lets go!" She exclaimed as we all run towards the machine. I quickly put a token in the machine and watch the balls roll towards me.

"Okay I am betting a Hersey Bar that I will get the highest score!" Yelled Lasercorn, getting his first 300 points.

"Neverrrrr!" I shouted as getting the default 100, "Oh, well then." I said as I continued to get small numbers, I look to my right and see Mari getting 1000 almost every time. "Damn Mari! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I teh skillz." She laughed as she finished her game, "Gimme the candy!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay! Geez do you say that when a white van passes by?" He asks as he gets his wallet out and grabs a dollar and throws it at Mari.

"Yes! I am rich!" Mari says as she spins around and puts her money in her pocket, she is probably gonna get it later. "Okay how 'bout we just jump machine to machine, and whoever gets the least wins gets to buy the pizza!" Me and Lasercorn agree and we go to the weird basketball machines.

"Dude I really hope I get a touchdown!" I joked as we all put our tokens in. "Okay guys, 3, 2, 1... GO!" I mashed on the start button and I start frantically throwing the ball towards the hoop. Back in the day this is all we would play in gym class, I still sucked, but I could sink in a few baskets. Before I knew it, the game was over.

"What did you guys get?" I asked.

"14," Mari said plainly.

"23,"

"Woo! 29!" I smiled as Lasercorn put my score down. We continue you on our adventure!

We had awesome time here! We played so many games, we went on the carousal on our way to the pizza place and in the end we had to split the price of the pizza. My phone is filled with pictures with Mari and Lasercorn. My favorite is me and Mari on the carousal on our 'Absolutely Fabulous Pink Horses' as we called it. I had to put it on Instagram! Now we were sitting there telling each other really stupid puns. We all talked a lot too, Mari is talking about how she is going to Japan in October, she promised that if I give her 30 bucks she get me something from there and how Lasercorn is getting married next month, he said I could come if I wanted, I am seriously am considering going, maybe Angela and Nathan can come with me.

"Dude I am telling you, Left 4 dead is wayyyyyy better than Left 4 dead 2. I mean even just the people you play as are awesome, I seriously kick ass as Zoey." I said as I scarfed down my pizza. We were all at the Italian place in the middle of town, it was one of my favorites! I got to go to Italy while I was in college and it was probably the best experience in my life. It really feels just like it, the smell, the look and even the taste! I was having an average slice of pizza, I really don't like any other kind, just like my cheesy goodness.

"Whatever you say Brook, but Coach would still kick Zoey's house!" He laughed, "Dude why aren't you two eating the pepperoni! We paid for it!"

"I am not in the mood for pepperoni," Mari said as she stuck her tongue out at Lasercorn.

"I don't like pepperoni, just plain old pizza is my kind of thing!" I said grabbing another slice.

"Ha! Sohinki does the same thing every time we get pizza! It so weird, pizza needs more things on it so it can be even more delicious!" He yells. I smiled at him.

"There is nothing wrong with being weird."

I groan as I woke up the next morning, I rub the back of my head and roll out of bed. I yawn as I check the time to see the time, 7:34. I should probably start getting ready, I have to shoot a game bang today, I think we are playing Battlefront 2. Probably was Lasercorn's idea, that is one of his favorite games. I get into the shower and feel the cold water. Maybe I should invite some of them over, I don't have much room here, I can maybe have enough room for three, well I guess that I can invite three of them. Well I guess I could just see...

Well one month later I finally got this out! Well I think the choices here should be...

A. Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire

B. Ian, Anthony and Mari

C. Any other order?


End file.
